Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace
Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace is a 1999 film written and directed by George Lucas. It is the first film in the Star Wars prequel trilogy. The Phantom Menace released in theaters on May 19, 1999, and it brought extensive media coverage and high fan expectations. Despite mixed reviews from critics and fans, the film grossed $924.3 million worldwide, making it the second-highest-grossing Star Wars film. It was released on Blu-ray in September 2011 and was released in theaters in 3D on February 10, 2012. The film catalyzed fifteen years of Star Wars storytelling. Opening Crawl Plot As the taxation of trade routes to outlying star systems is in dispute, the greedy Trade Federation stops all shipping to the small planet of Naboo, causing turmoil to engulf the Galactic Republic. While the Galactic Senate debates this alarming chain of events, Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum secretly dispatches two Jedi; Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and Jedi Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi to serve as Galactic Ambassadors. When the Radiant VII, arrives Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are greeted by a Protocol Droid named TC-14 who leads them to the Conference Room and informs them that her master will come shortly. In the Central Control Room, TC-14 reports that the Ambassadors are Jedi Knights. Captain Daultay Dofine demands that they came to force a settlement, and the Viceroy Nute Gunray sends TC-14 to distract the Jedi. Meanwhile, Viceroy Gunray contacts Darth Sidious to ask for new instructions, and he demands that Gunray land the Federation Droid Army on Naboo, beginning the invasion while disposing of the Jedi. Captain Dofine has the Radiant VII destroyed, alarming the Jedi. Poisonous gas rushes out of the vents, and the Jedi use Breath Control to survive. OWO-1 leads a squad of Battle Droids and opens the door to make sure the Jedi are dead. The Jedi suddenly jump out and kill the droids. Upon seeing the Jedi, Nute Gunray seals of the Bridge and summons two Destroyer Droids who make the Jedi flee. At the Hangar Bay, the Jedi steal two separate ships and head for Naboo. Queen Padmé Amidala contacts the Viceroy, who informs him that the Senate is soon to vote on the blockade and that Ambassadors have arrived, but Gunray denies her claims, to her surprise. After ending the conversation with the young Queen, Nute chooses to end communication within Naboo as he fears Amidala suspects an incursion. Queen Amidala quickly reaches Senator Palpatine, who gives his word that the Chancellor did send Ambassadors, but the conversation ends when his hologram fades away. The Governing Council decides that this may only mean the Federation is invading Naboo, though Padmé chooses to rely on negotiations. Meanwhile, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan land on Naboo, and several MTTs almost crush them. Rune Haako contacts a Battle Droid, named OOM-9 who reports that there is no trace of the Jedi and that they are moving into the cities. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan run through the swamp as several MTTs chase them. A Gungan named Jar Jar Binks squats down as animals run from the Transports. He grabs on to Qui-Gon as the ship is about to hit them, and they fall into the mud as the transport races overhead. After scolding Jar Jar about how he almost got them killed, Jar Jar explains that he owes Qui-Gon a life debt. Two STAPs burst out of the mist and fire laser bolts at Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon deflects the bolts back, and the STAPS blow up. Obi-Wan apologizes as his Lightsaber shortcircuited when they fell in the mud. Scared, the Gungan insists that they go to the city Otoh Gunga, but he says he will not take them there as he was banished. The two then threaten him, saying that terrible things are heading their way. Terrified, Jar Jar then takes them to Lake Paonga, where they head for the underwater city. The Jedi approach Otoh Gunga and go though its Hydrostatic Force Fields. A group of Gungan guards riding Kaadus lead by Captain Tarpals takes Jar Jar and the Jedi to Boss Rugor Nass and the Gungan High Council. There Qui-Gon notifies the Council that the Federation Droid Army is about to attack Naboo and that they need to warn the Queen, but the Boss shows his disrespect towards the Humans of Naboo. Qui-Gon uses a Mind Trick to convince Boss Nass to give them a Gungan Bongo Submarine and tells them the fastest way to get to Theed is to go through Naboo's core. Jar Jar Binks notifies the Jedi that traveling through the planet's heart is remarkably risky, and Qui-Gon mentions that they should have a navigator. He then asks the Boss if they can take the Gungan as he owes them a life debt to which he accepts. The trio then set off for the capital city. Sources * Star Wars: Episode One The Phantom Menace